A New Beginning
by xsandflowerx
Summary: Thanos acaba de chasquear sus dedos y mi mundo ha vuelto a cambiar. Es hora de arreglarlo todo, pero antes de ponerme a ello quiero contarte cómo llegué a formar parte de la familia más especial del universo: los Vengadores. Mi nombre es Chloé y esta es mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca he considerado que tuviera ningún don especial. Quizá el no pensar las cosas y actuar por instinto a veces pueda funcionar como algo positivo, pero no es algo que destacaría como una virtud. Por eso, es momentos como este me siento tan perdida como aquel día en el que Steve me encontró en el museo. Desde pequeña, siempre quise seguir los pasos de mis padres, ambos militares, algo que en ningún momento frenó el hecho de que los dos murieran en aquel ataque. En ese instante, en ese estallido aleatorio que les capturó, como podía haber capturado a otros tantos, mi vida se desmoronó como un edificio que colapsa. Hija única, sin familia cercana, completamente sola. Por suerte, no tuve que pasar por casas de acogida. El año en que mis padres murieron fue el año en el que cumplí los 18 y tuve la libertad de actuar por mí misma. Pero no fue hasta que me topé con Steve cuando comencé a vivir verdaderamente.

Solía ir al museo a abstraerme, a imaginarme cómo fue la vida de mis padres cuando estaban lejos, a tratar de imaginarme a mí misma con su valentía, con su inteligencia. Fue una de esas tardes, con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando tocó mi hombro y, mirándome con esa sinceridad que siempre rebosan sus ojos, me habló por primera vez.

-Sé lo que se siente. Yo también he perdido mucho ahí - Dijo señalando las diferentes fotografías de los conflictos bélicos en los que ha estado involucrado Estados Unidos a lo largo de los años.

Secándome las lágrimas a toda prisa y tratando de recobrar la calma, miré fijamente a ese rostro que tantas veces había visto en televisión y que ahora me resultaba extraño.

-El mundo entero conoce tu historia, Steve Rogers. Yo no soy más que una de las muchas huérfanas anónimas que dejan las guerras. Y lo peor es que...

Esto último lo dije con un hilo de voz, según recuerdo, pero tratándose de él, es difícil ocultarle algo.

-¿Qué es lo peor? ¿Que no te quitas de la cabeza seguir sus pasos?

-Eh... Algo así...-Respondí descolocada tras comprobar que una persona, no, un superhéroe que me acababa de conocer sabía más de mí que yo misma.

-A veces nuestras vocaciones, nuestros sueños y nuestros fantasmas son absurdos. Pero eso no significa que no haya que seguirlos. -Hizo una pausa que en mis recuerdos se siente como un milenio- A propósito. El mundo conoce mi historia, pero pocos conocen mi dolor.

Recuerdo quedarme helada con esa respuesta. Toda mi vida pidiendo que no me juzgaran y era lo que acababa de hacer con alguien que, en cierta manera, había vivido el mismo infierno que yo. Debió notarlo, porque no tardó en preguntarme mi nombre, a lo que yo contesté con la mirada perdida.

-Algo me dice que vienes a menudo por aquí, Chloe. Así que nos veremos pronto.

(Momento actual)

Salí de mi ensoñación y le vi al fondo, sin la luz que siempre había sido protagonista en su mirada, completamente roto por haber perdido no sólo a parte de su familia, sino a parte de los millones de seres que protegía día tras día. No hacía ni unas horas que Thanos había chasqueado sus dedos y lo había destrozado todo y Steve ya estaba pensando en cómo solucionarlo. Aún me sorprendía su capacidad de colocarse en el último lugar de su lista de prioridades con tal de ayudar. Una cualidad que creí haber adquirido después de tanto tiempo a su lado, pero que Thanos y su maldad me arrebataron en unos segundos. Otra vez. De nuevo, mi mundo se había venido abajo.

(Años atrás)

Esa especie de promesa de Steve se cumplió y seguimos encontrándonos muchas tardes. Las primeras veces, yo mantuve mi coraza firme, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo a una persona especial, casi mágica. Quien siempre había visto como Capitán América fue abriéndose, explicándome que iba allí siempre que podía para no olvidar, para repasar los fallos que pudo haber cometido, para tener presente a Bucky. Y yo no tardé demasiado en explicarle por qué continuaba torturándome al visitar el museo. Sola, sin tener muy claro qué paso dar, con una meta que en realidad fue la que me arrebató a mis padres. Y poco a poco, nuestro lazo se fue haciendo más fuerte. Lo recuerdo como un proceso natural, muy paulatino y curativo en cierta manera. Creo que los dos limpiamos nuestras heridas en las mesas de esa cafetería.

Un día, sin previo aviso, Steve me invitó a entrenar con él.

-Si realmente quieres seguir tu vocación, si quieres convertirte en alguien capaz de ayudar a los demás en situaciones de emergencia, tendrás que entrenar. Ven a correr conmigo, prometo no machacarte -me dijo con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que guardo en mi memoria.

Esa fue nuestra mejor época, no tengo dudas. Ahí éramos Steve y yo, sin dolor, sin miedos, sin luchas, sin más pérdidas. Y fue ahí cuando empecé a entender que tenía delante de mí al hermano mayor que siempre me faltó. Fue ahí cuando volví a sentir que tenía una familia.

Ahora pensar en esas carreras a las que se unió Sam, el único al que podía seguir el ritmo, era como sentir el puño de Thanos sobre mí una y otra vez. Pero antes de conocerle, mi entrenamiento fue volviéndose más duro y más específico. No sé de qué manera ni por qué, Steve vio en mí algo especial. O quizá una versión de sí mismo antes de que su vida cambiara. Y quiso que entrara a formar parte de ella.

Recuerdo el día en que me llevó a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nunca antes había estado tan sobrepasada por una situación. Me recuerdo a mí misma repitiéndole una y mil veces que era una mala idea, que no tenía ninguna virtud, ningún don que me diferenciara del resto. Y recuerdo con una claridad espectacular su respuesta.

-Lo que tú tienes es más valioso que cualquier poder. Y está aquí -dijo tocándome ligeramente el pecho- y aquí -y repitió la acción apoyando su dedo en mi frente-.

(Momento actual)

Su confianza en mí me abrumaba, como más tarde lo haría la de todas las personas que me ayudaron a convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Steve le encomendó a Natasha la tarea de transformarme en una agente. De repente, cuando me quise dar cuentas, estaba superando pruebas que meses atrás ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar. Cuando Steve me conoció no era más que una niña resentida, que no se aceptaba a sí misma y que no aceptaba lo que había ocurrido en su entorno. Toda esa rabia y ese dolor se convirtieron en impulsos para lograr una meta que llegó antes de tiempo. Concretamente cuando Bucky, reconvertido en Soldado de Invierno, regresó a la vida de Steve y entró de lleno en la mía.


	2. Chapter 2

(Años atrás)

Es posible que nunca hubiera sido consciente de cómo pueden cambiar las cosas de una manera tan rápida, de cómo se puede acelerar una vida, hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron. Uno de los recuerdos que más intactos conservo es aquel en el que un Steve sereno, pero al que se le notaba la preocupación, me pidió que me escondiera en casa de Sam hasta que él y Natasha regresaran. Y en ese instante volví a ser la niña insegura, a la que se le escapó una lágrima mientras le pedía a la única persona que se había molestado en conocerla y escucharla en años que volviera y que lo hiciera sin un rasguño.

(Momento actual)

Una mano áspera rescató la lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

-Vamos, no vas a dejar que después de todo un gigante morado pueda contigo, renacuaja. Has derribado torres más grandes.

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba. Su mirada había recuperado algo de la calidez que recordaba siempre tuvo. Steve me agarró de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

-Todos… todos se han ido, Steve. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? -Dije sollozando.

-Recomponernos, pensar y actuar. Si dejamos que la confusión, el miedo y el dolor nos agarroten, estaremos perdidos y ellos también.

-Pero... Ellos ya...

-Sssh... -Steve no me dejó continuar- Si hay algo que siempre he querido que veas es que rendirse nunca tiene sentido.

(Años atrás)

Sin previo aviso, pasé de estar entrenando en las segurísimas instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. a encontrarme en pleno 'campo de batalla'. De un lado, esa organización que había traicionado a Steve y al resto, y de otro Bucky Barnes. O lo que quedaba de él. Una sombra del recuerdo que había compartido conmigo el propio Steve, el de un joven risueño que no dudaba a la hora de defenderle delante del mundo entero si hacía falta y al que las ganas de vivir y de disfrutar de la vida nunca se la agotaba. Por lo que pude ver, muy poco quedaba de él detrás de esos ojos fríos, pero cargados de dolor.

Para Steve, enfrentarse a ese alma gemela al que creía muerto hacía lustros tuvo una enorme carga física y emocional. Para mí fue el primer contacto con la vida real que tuve desde la muerte de mis padres. Recuerdo a cámara lenta cómo Nat y él llegaron a casa de Sam y nos explicaron el plan, cómo Steve me miro a los ojos y me repitió una y otra vez que estaba preparada, que confiaba en mí, y cómo me latía el corazón antes de enfrentarme a mi cometido. Lógicamente, mi papel en el plan no era demasiado importante, pero una serie de casualidades terminaron con mi mirada frente a la de ese Soldado de Invierno que tan invencible parecía. No tuve miedo, no hubo arrepentimiento en mí, sólo adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Y, por supuesto, la seguridad de estar unida a otras tres personas a las que confiaría mi vida y a las que protegería hasta límites insospechados.

Primera misión, primera herida de guerra. Respiré hondo y me enfrenté al Soldado, segura de lo hacía. Aunque conseguí encajar varios golpes y dejarle algo sorprendido en ciertos instantes, no tardó en demostrarme que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Una herida en el rostro y otra en el vientre. A partir de ese momento, todo está algo más borroso. Sam me cogió en brazos y me llevó a un lugar seguro y lo siguiente que tengo en mi memoria es la imagen de Steve sentado al lado de mi cama acompañada de un fuerte dolor en los dos lugares donde había sido alcanzada por la ira impuesta en un alma pura.

(Momento actual)

Intenté volver a la realidad, retirando esos pensamientos de mi mente, tratando de no pensar individualmente en aquellas personas que había perdido. Al menos de manera momentánea. Fuimos recorriendo los alrededores de Wakanda con la esperanza de encontrar a algunos de los que nos faltaban, ayudando a los heridos que continuaban tendidos en el suelo y tratando de calmar a aquellos que, como nosotros, habían visto cómo sus seres queridos se desvanecían literalmente.

En ese camino, me topé con un M'Baku confundido. Su enorme tamaño podía resultar aterrador, pero en ese momento no era más que un niño herido como yo, alguien a quien le habían girado por completo su mundo, a quien le habían sorprendido de la peor manera posible. Cruzamos una mirada temerosa y se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. No había palabras. Todos estábamos ordenando nuestras mentes y tratando de aclarar nuestras ideas. El contraataque debía comenzar antes de lo que nuestros cuerpos hubieran deseado.

(Años atrás)

Mis primeras 'heridas de guerra' fueron más graves de lo que imaginaba. Steve, Sam, Nat… Todos estuvieron a mi lado durante la recuperación, pero las misiones les mantenían apartados en algunos momentos. Durante esa época, tuve la oportunidad de conocerme un poco más, de entender mis motivaciones, de asumir mis miedos y enfrentarlos. Mientras, Steve me iba informando acerca de las novedades con respecto al paradero de Bucky. Cada vez que hablaba de él, su mirada se oscurecía de una manera especial. Saber que su gran amigo estaba vivo debía ser una buena noticia, sin embargo, se consciente de qué manera había llegado a ese punto, lo enormemente torturado que había sido, le destrozaba por dentro.

En cuanto estuve recuperada, Steve le llevó a las instalaciones de los Vengadores, donde en alguna ocasión coincidí incluso con Tony Stark. Él fue el encargado de introducirme en cierta manera en el mundo de la tecnología, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de bucear en él demasiado. Nunca lo habría dicho, pero no había ni un rastro de prepotencia en él, la imagen que se daba en la televisión nunca fue justa con él. Por el contrario, pude encontrar en su alma un alma con inseguridades, con miedos, con heridas y con mucho amor que dar. Un amor que acogí con los brazos abiertos, hasta que los acontecimientos se aceleraron.

El resto del equipo, por esos momentos completado por Clint, Wanda, Visión y Rhodey, no dudaron ni un segundo en aceptarme en él y terminaron convirtiéndose en mi familia. Una familia que pensé que se había roto por culpa de unos papeles, pero que en realidad siempre estuvo unida por unos lazos que ni siquiera un Titán Loco podía romper.


	3. Chapter 3

(Años atrás)

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la misión en Lagos, el rostro descompuesto de Wanda cuando vio el edificio colapsando, las miradas que nos cruzamos en silencio, justo antes de activarnos y de tratar de salvar el máximo posible de vidas. Todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos para que el mundo esté en equilibrio, a salvo, para que los 'villanos' no ganen. Eso es lo que tenemos en nuestras mentes y en nuestros corazones. Pero a veces salen cosas mal. Sobre el papel es fácil planearlo, pero cuando estás luchando en una ciudad poblada, repleta de edificaciones y de personas corriendo de un lado a otro... Entonces pueden ocurrir cosas como las que pasaron aquel día.

También recuerdo a la perfección regresar a casa y que cada uno se encerrara en su cuarto. Con alguna excepción. Visión prácticamente no se despegó de Wanda y el resto intentamos estar a su lado en la medida de lo posible, pero las imágenes también nos atormentaban a nosotros. Lo que no sabíamos era que ese incidente, porque fue un incidente, iba a marcar el comienzo de un episodio que guardo en la memoria con una tonalidad gris, oscura, fría. Aún puedo escuchar, a cámara lenta, las palabras de Tony. Aún puedo ver su mirada, suplicando que le escucháramos, que le entendiéramos, que dejásemos el orgullo a un lado y prestáramos atención. Las primeras discusiones, un Rhodey firme como siempre que chocaba con otra roca como era Sam. Steve y Tony serios, cabizbajos. Y algunos intentando crear un terreno común, seguro, en el que pudiéramos movernos todos.

Pero aquellos acuerdos se habían propuesto resquebrajarnos. A una familia. Ahora echo la vista atrás y duele incluso más. ¿Había desperdiciado los últimos momentos junto a Tony? ¿No habría oportunidad para curar las heridas que nos fueron abiertas de la manera más injusta posible?

(Momento actual)

En los últimos años había aprendido a ver Wakanda como mi hogar y contemplarlo devastado, roto, con el corazón destrozado, me dolía como si fuera yo misma la que había sufrido. Cuando Steve trajo a Bucky, decidí quedarme y ayudar en todo lo que estuviera en mi mano. Así podría esconderme del gobierno y, además, ser útil. Y de la misma manera en que los Vengadores me acogieron en su día, T'Challa y su gente también lo hicieron.

Después de revisar todo el perímetro, me dirigí directamente al laboratorio de Shuri. La última vez que la había visto estaba estudiando a fondo a Visión, tan optimista como siempre, segura de que podría conseguir separar de él la Gema de la Mente sin que sufriera ningún daño. Y no sabía si había corrido la misma suerte que Sam y Bucky, ni siquiera me atrevía a pensarlo.

Respiré hondo antes de entrar por la puerta, que tenía marcas claras del azote de los secuaces de Thanos. Un miedo que hacía años que no sentía había agarrotado mis piernas y provocaba que un absurdo temblor recorriera mi cuerpo. Me asomé a la parte de abajo y ahí la vi, sentada, confundida. Y no pude hacer otra cosa que correr y abrazarla. Egoístamente, no podía perder a otra persona más. Pero pensando en el equipo, en la familia, no podíamos prescindir de ella. Era una pieza clave para lo que estaba por venir.

(Años atrás)

Antes del funeral de Peggy, forcé un encuentro con un Tony que ya imaginaba lo que estaba por venir. Aunque no supiera la escala que iba a tener el conflicto. Recuerdo la urgencia en sus palabras, en sus gestos, en su mirada. Siempre he sabido que, junto a Pepper y, por supuesto, a la humanidad, lo éramos todo para él.

-Entiendo perfectamente el punto de vista de Rogers. Pero comprended lo que intento deciros, por favor. Si no firmamos ahora, nos harán firmar. O, peor, nos encerrarán como a delincuentes.

-Pero, Tony, ¿y si nos fuerzan a participar en misiones injustas? ¿En causas políticas? Sé lo que es tener que jugarte la vida por algo en lo que no crees y tener que quitársela a personas que no esconden ni un ápice de maldad en sus almas.

-Habrá concesiones, las conseguiremos. Sólo si firmamos. Si no lo hacemos, nos tomarán como a criminales. Se acabaron los Vengadores. Se acabó esto -dijo con desesperación mientras miraba y señalaba a su alrededor. Pero no hacía referencia a lo material, sino a esos lazos que siempre creí irrompibles.

-Sabes que confío en ti, todos lo hacemos. Pero no estoy segura, Tony. Sólo quiero que me prometas, por favor, que esto no...

Tony me cortó y me abrazó sin darme tiempo a comprobar si eso que había creído ver en sus ojos eran lágrimas.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esto no nos haga daño. Incluso aunque seamos todos demasiado tercos y orgullosos.

(Momento actual)

-No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo que se han desvanecido? ¿Eso significa que mi hermano...?

-No sé, Shuri. Yo tampoco comprendo nada. Ni siquiera sabemos si Tony y el chico están bien. No he podido hacer nada. De repente todo ha pasado y... -Lo intenté, pero no pude evitar contener las lágrimas.

Por suerte, en ese instante entraron en el laboratorio Nat, Steve y Bruce. Fue precisamente este último el que se enfrascó en una conversación técnica con Shuri, en la que recordaron uno a uno los pasos dados con Visión y revisaron los avances, los resultados... Mientras, Steve, Natasha y yo sólo dábamos paseos de un lado a otro, buscando la nada y encontrando vacío. Hasta que Thor apareció en la sala con semblante serio y con lo que parecía el primer paso del plan.


	4. Chapter 4

-No podemos rendirnos ahora -comenzó a decir Thor, mirándonos a todos uno a uno, sin detenerse ni siquiera a analizar los rostros de aquellos que no conocía-. Thanos piensa que ha vencido, está confiado, pero no sabe con quién se ha topado. Nos ha arrebatado mucho, sí, es cierto, pero la venganza también puede ser una motivación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿cómo vamos a contraatacar si ni siquiera sabemos qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha pasado con todos los que se han desvanecido? ¿Se han ido y ya está?

Natasha estaba más alterada que nunca. Siempre me había sorprendido su enorme capacidad de mantener la tranquilidad en momentos complicados, pero ahora, después de ver a parte de su familia desaparecer ante sus ojos… El miedo también la dominaba, como ocurría con el resto.

-Es evidente que tenemos que descubrir qué es exactamente lo que ha hecho Thanos al chasquear los dedos, pero antes de hacerlo deberíamos reunir al equipo, unirnos todos y hacer lo que mejor se nos da. Luchar juntos -intervino Thor de nuevo.

En ese momento, no pude hacer otra cosa que mirar a Steve, que se encontraba a mi derecha, con los ojos clavados en el amigo al que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver y con el que le hubiera gustado reencontrarse en otra situación. Sé perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando y sé que no era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que comenzó toda esa locura. Tony. ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-El conejo tiene una idea.

 **(Años atrás)**

El atentado de Viena, que terminó con la vida del rey T'Chaka, precipitó todos los acontecimientos. Poco a poco, me fui acostumbrando a que de un segundo a otro todo estallara en mi nueva vida. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para procesar lo que iba a ocurrir, estaba con Steve y Sam, persiguiendo a ese fantasma que hacía tiempo me había llevado directamente a la cama de un hospital. Sin embargo, no había miedo ni rencor en mí. Después de haber escuchado tantas historias acerca de ese Bucky que lo era todo para Steve cuando era un adolescente, sentía que le conocía y, sobre todo, sentía que le debía mucho. Cualquier persona que fuera importante para él, lo era para mí.

Las siguientes horas fueron una consecución de sinsentidos. Peleas, persecuciones en plena ciudad, el hijo de rey T'Chaka vestido de pantera, un increíble dispositivo de la CIA y Rhodey, nuestro Rhodey, deteniéndonos. Ese fue el primer momento en el que fui verdaderamente consciente de que, pese a todas las promesas que nos habíamos hecho los unos a los otros, esos acuerdos nos estaban rompiendo por completo.

Nos habían distanciado tanto que ni siquiera cuando tuvimos pruebas de que Bucky no había sido el culpable de lo ocurrido acudimos a Tony. Ahora me recuerdo repitiéndole a Steve que teníamos que hablar con él, que si le exponíamos lo que sabíamos nos creería y haría todo lo posible para solucionar la situación sin que Buck saliera mal parado. Pero después de las discusiones, de saber que Wanda estaba literalmente encerrada y de la detención, la desconfianza se había instalado en nosotros.

Si nos paramos a pensarlo, qué curioso es eso de la lealtad. Ese día me enfrenté con la mitad de mi familia y con gobiernos de todo el mundo por Steve y por Bucky, una persona a la que ni siquiera conocía. De hecho, más allá de la paliza que me dio en el pasado, ese día fue la primera vez en la que crucé alguna palabra con él. Simplemente se presentó, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos apagados. Unos ojos que no volví a ver brillando hasta meses después, cuando estaban protegidos del mundo en Wakanda. Unos ojos que no sabía si iba a volver a mirar de frente.

 **(Momento actual)**

En otra situación, seguramente me hubiera resultado bastante extraño estar hablando con un mapache, pero ya nada podía sorprenderme. Se presentó como Rocket y, aunque sus facciones eran las de un animal, no tardé en reconocer el dolor en su rostro. Él, como nos había ocurrido a nosotros, también había perdido a parte de su familia.

-La mitad de mi equipo está en el espacio. Lo último que supe de ellos es que iba a Sapiencial para tratar de proteger la Gema de la Realidad, algo que no debió salir demasiado bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias… -Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando a la nada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- Gamora es la hijastra de Thanos, ella le conoce mejor que nadie y seguramente comprenderá lo que ha ocurrido. Tenemos que ir a buscarlos. Sólo tenemos la cápsula, pero ellos tienen la nave y podríamos volver todos a la Tierra.

-Pero, ¿y si nos cruzamos en el camino? Si esa tal Gamora conoce a Thanos y conoce su plan, sabrá perfectamente que la Tierra era su última parada. Ellos pueden estar haciendo este mismo razonamiento y emprendiendo su viaje -dije de manera casi automática.

-Chloé tiene razón -intervino Bruce-. Es más que posible que, si disponen de su nave, estén ya de camino a la Tierra. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a casa, a la 'central', por si Tony también hubiera regresado.

Sólo con escuchar esas palabras, la mitad de lo que quedaba del equipo bajó la cabeza. Aunque ninguno fue capaz de decirlo en alto, todos sabíamos que si Tony no regresaba, estábamos completamente perdidos. Y eso sin ser conscientes de que esa familia de la que Rocket hablaba había desaparecido prácticamente en su totalidad.

 **(Años atrás)**

La adrenalina que sentía en las batallas era adictiva. Sin embargo, todo lo que sentí en el aeropuerto fue dolor, decepción, tristeza, miedo. Enfrentarme a aquellos que me habían querido, comprendido y ayudado a crecer en los anteriores años era una verdadera pesadilla. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Y no dudé cuando tuve que golpear a ese muchacho que apareció de la mano de Tony o incluso cuando confronté cara a cara a Visión.

De camino a Siberia, no había remordimientos, porque sabíamos que era lo que debíamos hacer, pero sí mucho pesar. Sin embargo, en ese viaje lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar a Bucky hablar de que no merecía que todo eso hubiera ocurrido por él, comprobar su enorme preocupación por lo que había pasado. Una persona que había sido torturada durante años y que no se valoraba, que se temía, que se despreciaba. Con el paso del tiempo, exploraría mucho más esos traumas y también sería, en cierta manera, una de las culpables de su 'curación'.

Fue precisamente en Sibera donde vi a Tony por última vez. Y lo que vi aún me atormentaba. Una batalla entre amigos, entre hermanos; el lazo que era irrompible se había debilitado por completo. T'Challa salió de allí con Zemo bajo el brazo y nosotros con el corazón roto y con una amistad destrozada.

Wakanda se convirtió en mi hogar a partir de ese momento. Bucky decidió volver a 'congelarse' hasta que descubriéramos una manera de 'arreglarle', de limpiar por completo su mente, y yo me quedé allí con él. Protegida de un gobierno que me buscaba como a una criminal. La advertencia de Tony se había hecho realidad.

Los muros del laboratorio de Shuri, que en un principio me parecían fríos e impersonales, terminarían siendo uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.

 **(Momento actual)**

Eché un último vistazo a ese hogar, a ese lugar mágico y me subí a la nave sin mirar atrás. Vi que había un sitio al lado de Shuri y me senté, agarrando su mano y mirándola a los ojos.

-Cambia esa cara. ¡Ha llegado tu momento de brillar y de conocer mundo!

Si hay algo que había aprendido desde aquella tarde en el museo es que cuando tienes una familia el resto de miembros son más importantes que tú. En Wakanda se quedaba una gran parte de mí, pero también lo hacía la tristeza, al menos hasta que hubiéramos derrotado a Thanos. Y lo íbamos a hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

A esas alturas, Steve había hecho más cosas por mí que el 90% de las personas que había conocido en toda mi vida. Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí quedarme en Wakanda, ante la mirada desconfiada de muchos y con la preocupación constante de que encontraran a quienes me habían dejado allí, que ahora huían del gobierno como yo misma hacía. Sabía que Steve confiaba plenamente en que Bucky estaría a salvo en ese país prácticamente mágico, pero también sabía que se sentiría mucho más seguro con una persona allí presente durante todos los estudios, que le mantuviera informado continuamente. Y esa sería mi misión, mi cometido.

Durante meses, no salí prácticamente ningún día del laboratorio de Shuri. Al principio, mi relación con ella era fría, distante, con esa desconfianza como protagonista. Pero lo cierto es que la princesa de Wakanda no tardó en abrirse y en aceptarme y yo no tardé en cogerla un cariño especial. Igual que Bruce y, sobre todo, Tony habían intentado transmitirme algo de su sabiduría, Shuri también lo hizo, con un atormentado Bucky de fondo. Y poco a poco, entendiendo lo justo, fui presenciando la resurrección del gran amigo de Steve, de esa persona de la que tan poco sabía y por la que tanto había arriesgado.

Durante el tiempo que pasó en el laboratorio, primero congelado y luego en observación, quise actuar como lo hubiera hecho el propio Steve si hubiera estado allí o si yo hubiera estado en esa situación. Dormí todas las noches allí, primero a escondidas y después, una vez fui descubierta por un desvelado T'Challa, en una pequeña cama que instalaron para mí. Y así, aún sin conocerle, me fui acercando a Bucky. O al menos me fui apegando a él, sintiéndome más y más responsable de lo que le ocurriera.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo confuso que estaba los primeros días que pasó despierto. En su mirada, una de las más expresivas que he conocido, tan solo había un sentimiento: miedo. Miedo a sí mismo, miedo a que todo volviera a oscurecerse, miedo a sus fantasmas, a lo que había hecho, a que algo en él continuara siendo oscuro. Después de muchas pruebas, en las que estuve presente, pero en la distancia, Shuri le garantizó que ya no había nada malo en él, el Soldado de Invierno había desaparecido por completo.

También recuerdo con muchísima claridad una de las últimas noches que pasamos ambos en el laboratorio. Desde que despertó, Bucky no hablaba demasiado, tan solo respondía a las preguntas que le hacíamos. El resto del tiempo se quedaba pensativo, con la mirada perdida, fría y temerosa. Esa noche yo estaba sentada en una silla, cerca de una cristalera, leyendo un libro que me había recomendado Shuri, cuando de repente noté que alguien aparecía a mi lado. Tras el sobresalto inicial, me quedé algo sorprendida al comprobar que era Bucky quien contemplaba el horizonte a mi lado.

-Gracias… -Dijo con un hilo de voz. Y esto me sorprendió aún mucho más. Si prácticamente no hablaba con nadie, conmigo mucho menos.

-No tienes por que dármelas. Sólo hago lo que debo hacer.- Respondí con algo de frialdad.

El silencio continuó siendo el protagonista de la escena durante unos minutos más, hasta que Bucky se giró hacia mí y comenzó a hablar, con algo de nerviosismo en la voz y un toque diferente en su mirada.

-Prácticamente no recuerdo nada de lo que pasaba antes. Bueno, eh… Recuerdo los crímenes, sí, pero como con algo de niebla. Es extraño, es como si viera mis recuerdos, pero sin comprender que son míos. Yo… -Bucky volvió a hacer una pausa, pero no tardó en recobrar el hilo de su monólogo ante mi atenta y muy curiosa mirada- Durante la locura de Zemo, Berlín y Siberia, no tuve demasiado tiempo de pensar. Pero ahora, hay algo que me decía que te conozco de algo más, que quizá formas parte de esos recuerdos borrosos, así que le he preguntado a Shuri. Y, bueno… Lo siento.

En un principio, tengo que reconocer que me quedé algo parada ante esas palabras. Si ya me parecía extraño que el críptico mejor amigo de Steve, al que llevaba velando y cuidando meses, me dirigiera la palabra, que me pidiera perdón parecía sacado de una obra de ciencia ficción.

-No te preocupes. Todos somos conscientes de que esa persona no eras tú. Incluso Tony lo entiende. No tienes la culpa de lo que te hicieron.

-Pero en cierta manera sí tengo la culpa de que pasaras semanas en la cama de un hospital y de que ahora tengas esa cicatriz en la cara. Y por eso quiero pedirte perdón.

-Disculpas aceptadas -Respondí, rozándome la cicatriz con la mano y desviando la mirada. A menudo olvidaba que estaba ahí, había aprendido a ignorarla.

Sin hacer caso a mi gesto, o eso es lo que yo creí en su momento, Bucky continuó hablando y provocó que me girara hacia él, topándome con unos ojos más luminosos que en las anteriores semanas.

-Me ha dicho Shuri que has pasado todo este tiempo a mi lado, que no has dejado que esté solo ni un minuto. No me merezco esto, Chloé, no merezco que nadie se entregue por completo a mí, y mucho menos tú. Al fin y al cabo, sólo soy un juguete roto.

-Deja de decir tonterías -espeté, notablemente enfadada. Siempre intentaba hablarle con dulzura, porque sabía que su situación no era fácil y que estaba algo inestable, pero en ese instante no pude evitarlo-. Mereces, como todo ser humano sin maldad, que te cuidemos, que estemos contigo, que te ayudemos. Entiendo que es difícil ahora, pero tienes que valorarte por lo que eres, no por lo que te hicieron ser.

-Pero no me conoces…

-Claro que no. Pero como si lo hiciera. Sé todo lo que has hecho por Steve, las frases que siempre le repetías, lo que hacíais cada tarde, cómo le defendías, las motivaciones que tenías cuando te alistaste… Él me lo ha contado todo y ahora quiero que tú me cuentes más, que te abras, que vuelvas a vivir.

Dije todo eso sin pensarlo, sin siquiera entender qué era lo que estaba diciendo ni por qué. Pero conseguí algo que nadie había logrado desde que Bucky había vuelto a ser él: en un gesto que ya era típico, bajó la cabeza, pero esa vez sonrió ligeramente.

 **(Momento actual)**

Cuando volví de mi ensoñación, del recuerdo de esa primera sonrisa, Steve me estaba mirando desde la distancia, con una mueca de preocupación que eliminó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo también le estaba mirando. A lo lejos, vi cómo se levantaba y se acercaba a mi asiento con algo de dificultad.

-Ey, renacuaja. Cambia esa cara -susurró tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, mientras me acariciaba el pelo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

En otro momento habría sido yo la que animara a todos, pero jamás me había imaginado en un escenario así, con la mitad de mi familia completamente desvanecida, sin siquiera comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido y qué consecuencias tenía. Steve debió averiguar lo que me preocupaba y cómo me encontraba, porque simplemente se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar.

-Antes no he podido decirte nada. Ha sido llegar a Wakanda y que todo estallara. Bueno, qué te voy a contar… Pero quiero que sepas que lo apruebo.

-¿Qué apruebas, Steve? Me he perdido.

-Hace tiempo que no tienes que ocultarme nada y que, además, tampoco sabes cómo hacerlo. He visto cómo os mirabais, cómo os buscabais en todo momento. Sé lo que estás pensando ahora, sé todo lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza, pero hazme caso: volverás a verle, volveremos a verle.


End file.
